The Accidental Love Story
by Dazzling-Delena
Summary: "Meeting you was an accident. Marrying you was a forced agreement. But falling in love with you, I had no control over." Natsu and Lucy's love story was unusual. But at the end of the day, it was a love story. So twists and turns, jealousy and misunderstandings just came free with the package. NaLu! AU.


**Hi Readers! **

**Okay so this is my first multi-chapter story so go easy on me. The first chapter is short, sorry but deal with it please. I'll upload the next one as soon as I can. Thanks for stopping by. Hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

It was a pretty normal evening, really. He had just met his best friend Lisanna at the yet another party she had organized for the fifth time that month. Really, that girl. She blew money like it were the dirt on her palm. But then again he would be a hypocrite if he said so. He was loaded too, or rather his father was. Igneel Dragneel was the owner of the Dragneel Company and co. and soon Natsu was to follow his footsteps. Was he complaining though? Not at all. He was just kind of worried. If he ever did inherit his father's business, what of his other affairs? Would he have enough time for those then?

Natsu sighed. Only time would tell.

Oh, and by the way by 'affairs' he didn't mean friends-with-befits or girlfriend stuffs. Pfft. Like he would ever have any of those. They were all too clingy and just gold-diggers, he had decided a while ago.

It was already a dark by then. The beautiful purple-orange blended evening sky was replaced by a nearly pitch black one. There were one or two stars twinkling here and there. And his home was almost another half-an-hour away. Sometimes he was really annoyed by the distance between his and Lisanna's house. They were like poles apart!

But he drove there anyway. Why? Because he really wanted to see her? Naah. The reason was quite simple actually. She never minded the distance and drove to his house without a second thought. Why would he?

Although there was something he didn't particularly enjoy while going there and that was driving. It was too boring for the mighty Natsu Dragneel. One could not even enjoy the scenes passing by. You just have to stare ahead and focus on dodging all the other vehicles and people. Had it been something like 'crash or eliminate whoever or whatever came in front of you', Natsu would have rather enjoyed driving a little bit too much.

He was a big fan of video games you see.

He turned left around a corner, finding himself in a nearly isolated street. It was a shortcut to his house, he believed. But this damned street was unbelievably creepy, even for him. Not that he was scared. Ha! Not at all. Like Natsu was ever scared of something! (Well maybe the red-head Erza was an exception)

"Aaah! What's that?!" Natsu nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a shrill voice shriek. He snapped his head towards right only to discover a mere five year old kid pointing something that suspiciously looked like a lizard on the nearby wall. His mother quickly shushed him and dragged him away. Gee. So much for nearly having a heart attack.

Natsu just chuckled. He had been an enquiring kid too, so he was told.

(But little did he know that this stupid distraction was going to change his life in an unexpected manner.)

Natsu didn't realize he had to turn left now because, well, his mind was preoccupied elsewhere. And as he came back to his senses, he had almost missed the turning. Almost.

His eyes considerably widened and a gasp escaped his lips when he saw a black SUV charging towards him with the speed of light. He was suddenly reminded of a bull, ready to smack him with its horns and may even kill him then and there.

Panicking, he closed his eyes tightly and took a sharp left turn, which was definitely a stupid move because soon after the screeching of the wheels of his car, he heard another sound which he didn't expect at all. It was a scream. A girl's scream to be precise. Which was yet again followed by the sickening sound of a body crashing against the hood of his car. He just saw a chunk of blonde hair when he opened his eyes, panic-stricken.

For a moment though, he was too bewildered to have any reaction at all. He just sat there. Eyes wide, mouth slightly hanging open, his expression totally horrified. But as the realization sunk deeper in, he could only think of one thing.

F*ck.

All of a sudden, the thought of rather enjoying driving while hitting other people seemed to fly out of the window.

* * *

**Okay…short. I know. Sorry again.**

**But..! Don't be a silent reader! Drop a review and let me know what you think!**

**Until the next chapter! Ja ne!**


End file.
